Love Triangle
by WritingQueen390
Summary: The big dance is coming up and Lil'd just asked Madison! Kim is jealous. Please read! There will be a kiss! Who with? Read! R&R please!
1. Embarrassment

Does He Love Me Or Her?

Chapter 1

Embarrassment

Kim woke up. The sun was so bright she could barley open her eyes. Her brother was already out of bed. He always gets out of bed at 5:30 for some "studying time".

She looked at the clock. It was 7:30 (the bus leaves at 7:40)! She quickly looked through her closet. She picked out what she usually picks out, a pink and red shirt, her K pendant, a long blue skirt, mismatched socks, and her purple shoes.

She was about to rush downstairs, but then she saw her bunny's cage.

"Ruby!" exclaimed Kim, "I forgot to feed you!"

She rushed downstairs and saw her parents at the table.

"You're going to miss the bus if you feed the bunny." said her mom, "Why can't you feed her when you get home?"

"Mom, I don't want Ruby to starve."

"Let her be late to school." said her father "When we got her a bunny she promised to take care of it and take all responsibility for it."

Kim was always irritated by the way her father called Ruby "it". Ruby is a living, breathing creature and she wished her father would respect that.

She dragged the heavy bunny food to her room and poured it in Ruby's food bowl. Ruby ate the food like se hadn't eaten in weeks. Ruby always got hungry very quickly.

Kim then noticed that she didn't fill Ruby's water bottle.

"Ruby, I have to fill your water bottle later." said Kim, "Besides, I'll only be gone until about 3:00. You'll live without water until then."

Kim grabbed her backpack and some Snap, Crackle, and Pop bars since she missed breakfast and rushed out the door. When she reached the bus stop she saw her brother Kam, and her neighbor, Lizzie.

Lizzie also went to Westley, but they didn't attend any of their classes. Even though Lizzie was in art class and Kim and Kam were in music class, they still were good friends.

"I can't believe how late you are!" yelled Kam, "Do you know what time I got here?"

"You got here at exactly 7:20." said Kim. "You tell me this every morning."

"Well I wouldn't have to tell you if you wouldn't be late!"

"It's not my fault that-"

"Stop it!" yelled Lizzie, "You guys do the same thing every morning! You complain that Kim is late, and you always have some reason for being late. I don't mind you guess doing that, it just gets on your nerves when you experience the same thing every morning!"

Just as Lizzie was going on like a crazy person, the bus showed up. Everyone on the bus was staring at her. Lizzie quickly covered her mouth.

Matt, the bus driver, opened the door.

"Now I see why you joined the drama club." said Matt. Matt was trying to be funny.

"Hey! You don't have to put up with them every morning!" said Lizzie.

"I have kids, I feel your pain."

Madison was waving at Kim and Lizzie. Madison, next to Tamika, was Kim's only best friend in music class. Kim liked Tamika, but she couldn't talk about girly stuff with her.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Kim and Lizzie!" Madison said cheerfully.

Lizzie and Kim sat next to Madison in the three-seater. Kam sat next to Philly Phil in the two-seater. Matt closed the door and started the bus.

Kim unzipped her bag grabbed her Snap, Crackle, and Pop bars, and ate them as fast as she could. Matt didn't mind the kids eating a couple things on the bus as long as they cleaned up after themselves. But they couldn't eat a full meal. The maximum they could have was a candy bar.

"Kim, why are you eating candy bars?" asked Madison.

"I woke up late, I had to feed my bunny, and I had to grab whatever I could get my hands on." explained Kim.

"You're going to get hiccups you know." said Lizzie

"I'd rather have the hiccups then stave." said Kim "Besides, if I get the hiccups I just swallow the water the wrong way. That always works."

"By the way, why didn't you take your bike this morning, Madison?" asked Lizzie.

"I've been late for school three times in a row now and this was the fastest way I could think of. Hey, where's Lil'D?"

"Oh, he has the same problem I have." said Kim, "Every day he's late for the school bus, so he takes Mr. Earl's bus."

"Well not today." said Lizzie.

Right there, was Lil'D getting on the school bus.

"Hey, Lil'D." said Matt, "It's been a while since I've seen you on this bus."

"Nice to see you too, Matt. Say, is there any chance that you can wait a little bit later for me?"

"Try getting ready earlier and we'll talk."

Lil'D sat in the seat next to Lizzie, Madison and Kim.

"Hic!" hiccupped Kim.

"I told you." said Lizzie.

"It's okay." said Kim, "All I need to 'hic' do is swallow water the wrong 'hic' way."

Kim took her water bottle out of her paper bag. She chugged down the water.

"Hey Madison, are you going to ask someone to the dance tonight?" asked Lizzie.

"No." said Madison "I'm too shy. It would be easier for me to ask a unicorn to the dance."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about the dance." said Kim. "I got this really cute purple sparkly 'hic' top, a long pink skirt with a black rose on it, and orange 'hic' sandals."

"How do the orange sandals match?" asked Lizzie.

"I had to get some 'hic' money by doing jobs around the house. My mom only gave me enough 'hic' money so I could only buy the skirt and shirt. I didn't have any shoes that would 'hic' match the outfit."

"Oh. So what are you wearing to the dance Madison?" asked Lizzie.

"Well, I have this nice purple dress."

"Why do you always wear 'hic' purple, Madison?" asked Kim.

"It's my favorite color. Besides, it's the same color as Mr. Unicorn's main."

"Hey, you keep 'hic' asking wait everyone else is wearing, Lizzie, what are you 'hic' wearing?" asked

"I think I'm going to wear my sleeveless white top, with my long yellow skirt with a white flower in my hair."

"You're going to look beautiful!" exclaimed Madison.

"Yeah, I guess I was saving it for the right occasion."

While Madison and Lizzie were talking about the dance, Kim was still gulping down water. About five minutes later, Kim finally swallowed the wrong way, but she still had water in her mouth. She coughed the water on Lizzie's skirt, Madison's dress and left Lil'D's hat drenched!

Kim was so embarrassed she tried to cover her face in her backpack. Everybody still laughed at her. The second the bus stopped, she was the first to get off.


	2. Advice From Good Friends

Chapter 2: Good Advice from Great Friends

That day was just another normal school day. But lots of people talked about what happened. Kim was so embarrassed about that. Madison rushed to Kim's locker, still with that smile on.

"Kim, are you okay?" asked Madison.

"Yeah, I think so." said Kim. "It wasn't that embarrassing. I mean, it's not exactly something that would make the school newspaper."

Kim grabbed her books and closed her locker.

"Kim, I just want to give you some advice." said Madison "You just have to have a positive attitude in a situation like this. I mean, it's like you said it's not that embarrassing. People will probably forget about it by Monday."

"Thanks. That really is great advice, Madison." said Kim

"Well, it is from the princess of positivity herself." said Madison.

Suddenly, Kim and Madison realized that less and less people were in the hallways. Kim looked at her watch.

"Madison, it's almost 8:10! If were not on time for homeroom, you're going to get detention for being late again and I'm going to get in trouble!"

What would you do if you were in this situation? Well this is what Kim and Madison did.

They couldn't run to class because of the "No Running Rule". Even if they did run, a teacher might catch them and then they would be even later

"Wait!" Kim cried out in inspiration, "Wasn't Lizzie one of the people who worked back stage?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Madison.

"That stage is really big, so they had to use roller skates to get around."

"Yeah, it would be great if we had some of those roller skates."

"That's why it's a good thing that Lizzie doesn't work backstage anymore."

Kim quickly opened her locker and took out her roller skates.

"After Lizzie started acting, she didn't need her roller skates any more." Kim explained, "She bought extra roller skates for Kam for our birthday."

She handed Madison Kam's roller skates.

"Uh, Kim, why do you have Kam's roller skates?" asked Madison

"Do you think Kam would actually 'use' roller skates?"

"Good point."

They both put on the roller skates and Madison was ready to push Kim.

"Are you sure we're allowed to roller skate into the class room?" asked Madison

"Remember when we sledded into the classroom?"

"Again, good point."

Kim pushed Madison and she zoomed right down the hall. Kim rolled down the hall on her own.

"How do you work these crazy things!" cried Madison

"It's easy." said Kim, "All you have to do is watch out for the-"

"Stairs!" Madison cried

"Turn Madison! Turn like you've never turned on roller skates before!"

"But I haven't."

"Just turn!"

Madison was nerves at first, since she's never been on roller skates before, but it was easy to turn. There weren't any more stairs so they didn't have anything else to worry about until.

"Hey, I think our class is coming up!" exclaimed Kim.

"Kim?" asked Madison.

"Yeah?"

"How do you stop these things?"

"Uhhh, I haven't really learned how to do that yet."

"What?!"

Madison tried to stop, but it just made her go faster. Kim and Madison They crashed into the classroom and knocked down a bunch of books on a shelf.

All of the children in the class laughed. They weren't laughing at Madison and Kim, they were laughing at the fact that it happened. Girls just don't roller skate into class and knock down a bunch of books every day.

"Kim Chin and Madison Papadopoulos clean up this mess this instant!" yelled Ms. Lane.

"Yes Ms. Lane." Madison and Kim replied.

Kim looked at the clock. They were right on time! Kim and Madison cleaned up the mess they made and went to their seats.

Kim sat next to Madison and Tamika. Madison sat next to Kim (okay, I just said that) and Li'l D.

"Kim, I heard about what happened on the bus." said Tamika

"Tamika, has anyone ever made fun of you?" asked Kim.

"No."

"Don't tell me you haven't done anything embarrassing."

"Of course, everybody has."

"Then how come no one made fun of you?"

"I beat up the first guy who said something."

"I don't really think I would handle it exactly like that."

"Listen, don't tell anyone I actually gave someone advise, but just ignore them. They'll stop eventually. And besides, I don't think they weren't laughing at you, they were probably laughing at the fact that it happened."

"Good morning students." said Principal Luna on the intercom. "The big dance is coming up and you know that your principal still has some, how you kids say, 'funky fresh moves' left in him. So you better be ready to get down on the dance floor and boogie till dawn! Okay, 9:00 but you know what I mean."

No one was really listening. He would have might as well not have been saying anything. He's been saying the same thing all week.

Later they all went to music class. Lil'D was dripping all over the place. His hat was still wet from that morning. He was kind of mad at Kim about that. He called her "Girl Twin" all morning. He only calls her that when he's angry at her.

"Lil'D why is your hat soaking wet? asked Sunny. "Did it fall in the water fountain again?"

"No, but ask the Girl Twin what happened?" yelled Lil'D

"Oh no. When he calls you 'Girl Twin' something's got to be up."

"It was nothing!" exclaimed Kim "I accidentally coughed water on his hat. It's not big deal!"

"It is totally a big deal!" exclaimed Lil'D. "This is my signature hat! Without this hat, I'm just, that kid."

"What's so special about that hat fool?" asked Tamika.

"He found it in the middle of the street." said Madison. "He thinks it's his lucky hat since it was free."

"Yeah, and you could have possibly washed off some of the luckiness!" exclaimed Lil'D.

"Lil'D, don't be haten on Kim. I mean it was an accident after all."

"Yeah!" said Kim.

"And you should respect that his hat has sentimental value to him."

"Yeah!" said Lil'D.

"Well, Lil'D has to respect that I completely humiliated myself in front of everyone on that bus!"

"C'mon Kim, everyone gets embarrassed once and a while." said Lil'D

"You know, no one has ever really made fun of me." said Eddie.

"That's because you're filthy stinking rich." said Tamika.

"Yeah, or it could be the fact that daddy bought me those security guards when that big kid wanted to 'take me out'. I never understood why daddy worried about that. Why would 'taking me out' be a bad thing?"

Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Philly Phil, have you ever been embarrassed?" asked Madison.

"I never want to be seen with my dad. People would think I'm a nerd!"

Everyone kind of giggled.

"The only time I've ever been embarrassed was when I got my legs got caught in the monkey bars during recess." said Madison.

"How did you get your legs caught in the monkey bars?" asked Kam.

"I thought it would be a good way to catch a butterfly."

"I'm your brother. That's embarrassing." said Kam.

"What about you Tamika?" asked Sunny.

"I ain't telling."

"Hey, wasn't it the time that ya'll mom made you wear that dress with the flowers on it for picture day?" asked Lil'D.

Tamika punched him in the arm.

"Okay, enough with the embarrassing secrets." said Sunny. "Let's play some music. And this is the perfect time for a lesson on the blues."

They had their lesson on the blues, but the whole time Kim just had Lil'D on her mind. She actually did like him. She didn't want him to be mad at her. She was hoping he would ask her to the dance. It wasn't likely to happen, but it was possible.

After class, she was going to ask him if he would forgive her about the hat and finally stop calling her Girl Twin, but he was talking to Madison. Kim was just close enough to hear the conversation.

"Madison?" asked Lil'D

"Yeah?"

"You know the dance tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going with anyone?"

"No."

"Well, do you want to go with me?"

Kim's mouth dropped.

"Oh, you mean as friends?"

"No, Madison, I mean like, um, on a date."

Kim's mouth dropped down even further. Madison turned pink and her hair started to frizz.

"Well, um, wow, I mean, um, okay."

Kim's mouth dropped down to the floor.


	3. The Dance

Chapter 3: The Dance

Seven Hours Later

Kim and Kam's mom drove Kim, Kam, and Lizzie to the dance. As they walked out of the car, they saw all of the children dressed up like they were at a celebrity's birthday party. When they got in the school, there were decorations all over the hallways. There was one sign that said "Welcome to the party". As they went further, there was another sign that said "Wait, I changed my mind! Thou shall not pass!" Another one said "Don't go in! It's a madhouse!" When they finally got to the door to the gym, the sign said "We hope you enjoy the party/madhouse."

When they opened the door to the gym, the music was so loud that the guy with the teddy bear in space was yelling "Keep it down over there!"

They saw all of their friends who were nicely dressed

Lil'D normally wasn't formal, but he wanted to look nice for Madison, so he wore his tux he wore for the black and white ball, but not with the mustache and the tiny hat. He also wore his hat that he only wears it on special occasions (like when Sunny was in concert in Japan).

Tamika wore the same black and white dress she wore to the black and white ball (I mean, what other dress does she have).

Eddie also wore a tux, but with Lil'D's tiny hat since he wasn't wearing it.

Philly Phil didn't have a tux, but he wanted to be formal, so he painted one of his jumpsuit black.

Kam also wore a tux (just so you know, not every guy at the dance wore a tux. Just these guys because they wanted to look nice for some reason) but with a big hat. Kind of like the one that Abraham Lincoln wore.

I already mentioned what Kim and Lizzie wore in the first chapter, but I'll describe what they wore anyway.

Kim's sparkles on her shirt sparkled like a disco ball. Lizzie's outfit was covered with bright colors. If you looked at her right now you'd probably think of a sunny day.

"Hey guys!" Kim, Kam, and Lizzie said at the same time.

"Hi." Every one said. You couldn't really hear Philly Phil since his face was stuffed with cookies and chips

Minutes later, Madison showed up. Her dress looked like a purple, long-sleeved version of Cinderella's dress with flowers on the bottom.

"Hi." Madison said to Lil'D

"Hi." said Lil'D

It was the way she they both said "hi" that really bugged Kim.

"Jes, let's, how you kids say, boogie till dawn!" said Principal (or for the night 'DJ') Luna.

Everyone, how principal Luna said "got on the dance floor" and danced like crazy to the song "Every Time We Touch".

Kim kept looking at Lil'D and Madison the whole time. Lizzie was starting to worry about all of this.

"Are you jealous about Lil'D and Madison?" asked Lizzie

"Me, jealous? Why do you ask?"

"Because I haven't seen someone's face that red since my aunt Petunia gave birth to my cousin Stephanie."

"Okay, so I'm a little jealous. You would be too if your best friend went out with the guy you like."

"I would be, if she knew I liked him. Kim, you know that Madison didn't know you liked him! She would feel the exact same way if Lil'D asked you out and said yes."

Kim looked like she was going to say something, but she didn't.

"Yeah you have the right to be jealous, yeah you have the right to be upset, but you can't be mad at or blame Madison, your best friend, on this."

Kim's face wasn't red any more, it was pale. Every word out of Lizzie's mouth was 100 true.

"I'll be right back." said Kim.

Kim looked for Madison everywhere to apologize.

_How could I do that to Madison?_ she thought.

She saw Madison go to the bathroom. She walked in and saw Madison fixing her makeup.

"Hey, Madison." said Kim.

"Oh, hey Kim."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, Lil'D's a really a good dancer. He does tend to show off sometimes though."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"If I didn't, I would be in this dress. I mean, people don't really define me as smart, but he really doesn't care. Don't you think that's special?"

Kim grinned.

"Defiantly. You defiantly deserve him."

"Yeah."

"I hope you have a great time the rest of the dance."

"Okay"

As Kim walked out, she realized something: she needed to face the fact that Lil'D liked Madison. She could have lost a friend over a boy! She rushed back to the gym to apologize for the hat thing. At least Lil'D could still be her friend. She saw Lil'D going into the storage room. If she knew him, he was going to pull a prank to make the dance more, "interesting" as Lil'D put it.

She opened the door. It was dark. She didn't want to turn the lights on because she didn't want to attract attention and get her and Lil'D in trouble. The door slammed shut but the music was so loud no one could hear it.

"Lil'D, I-" Before Kim could finish her sentence, Lil'D kissed her!

Kim enjoyed this but at the same time wanted to hit him like Tamika did. She quickly turned the lights on. Once Lil'D had realized what he had done, he quickly pushed Kim away and they both screamed.


	4. An Awkward Moment

Chapter 4: Occward Moment

**Sorry the update took so long. What do you get when you have school, drama class, Sunday school, tests, homework, and writers block? People who have had you on their story alert list for about two months on their hands and knees screaming to their computer "Why are you doing this to me?!" Anyway, hope you like it. Sorry it's so short.**

They quickly covered each others mouths so people wouldn't hear them scream and turned the lights off so no one would come in.

"Why did you do that?!" asked Kim.

"Well, um, I was, with the place and the…what are you doing here?"

"I saw you and I wanted to apologize about your hat so you would stop calling me Girl Twin. Now I ask you again, why did you kiss me when you're here with Madison!"

"It wasn't on purpose! I thought you were, um, someone else."

"You wanted to kiss Madison, didn't you?"

"Are you nuts?!"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause. Kim took a deep breath. She had to face the fact that Lil'D did not like her in that way.

"I'm sorry, Lil'D. I know it was an accident and I'm sorry for the kiss, and the hat."

Kim opened the door gently.

"I'm sorry too, Kim." said Lil'D

Kim showed a tiny grin on her face.

Kim sat on the bleachers in the back of the gym. She saw Madison coming back into the gym. If Lil'D kisses her she's going to make him hurt him so bad, she's going to make Tamika jealous.

She didn't want to dance because she was afraid she was going to bump into Madison and Lil'D. Her heart had never been broken like that before.

"Kim!" cried Lizzie. "See that guy over there? He winked at me! Can you believe it?"

"That's great, Liz. I'm glad you have someone who likes you."

"How's it going with the Lil'D thing?"

"It was, uhhh…"

"Kim! You didn't do something to Lil'D and Madison did you!"

Good old Lizzie, she knew just what Kim had on her mind, and she didn't really have to say anything!

"No, I didn't do anything to Madison or Lil'D."

"Then what's the problem? Did Lil'D say something?"

"No. Have you seen Madison?"

"Yeah, I think I saw her going in to the storage room a couple minutes ago."

"Did you see her come out?"

"Well, I wasn't really watching since that guy winked at me."

"You think she might be upset about something?"

Lizzie stared at Kim for minute.

"Madison, upset about ANYTHING?"

"Yeah, well, I'll just see what she's doing."

She walked slowly to the door, nervous on what she might find inside. Could Lil'D still be in there? What if they were making out? What would she possibly do in that occward situation?

She looked up at the door, making her blood ice cold with nervousness. She quietly knocked at the door, not wanting to make her previous mistake. Inside she heard the tiniest whimper you've ever heard, kind of like a sick puppy.

She slowly opened the door and inside was Madison. She sat down in a corner with her dress puffed out around her making her look like she as sitting down in a giant purple cupcake.

"Madison?" asked Kim "Do you want to be alone?"

Madison sniffed and whipped away a tear that Kim never thought she would see.

"No, I could use someone to talk to."

Kim sat next to Madison on a soccer ball.

"What happened?"

"I thought Lil'D was going to kiss me tonight, but I came in here and he was talking to me like he didn't even like me!"

Kim felt a knot in her stomach.

"I don't really care that much that he didn't kiss me, it just bugs me that he won't even dance with me."

Kim wanted to puke. Lil'D now looked like the bad person, but he didn't want to hurt Madison's feelings. To bad he ended up doing exactly what he didn't want to do.

"I just wish 'sniff' he'd talk to me."

" Madison, you're his date. I'm sure he must have had a good reason for this. Maybe he was just nervous about kissing you."

"But that doesn't explain why he's not talking to me."

"I don't have all the answers! Look, maybe he's nervous. You're a great girl Madison, why wouldn't he be nervous?"

"Did you get this from Lizzie, cause that totally sounds like something Lizzie would say."

"I know right!"

"Okay students," said DJ Luna "this is the last dance so dance like there's no tomorrow."

"C'mon, it's the last dance, let's have some fun and go home." Said Kim.

"Fine."

They walked out of the storage room and danced with Lizzie. Kim could tell that Madison was looking for Lil'D while dancing, but Kim couldn't see him either. The lights came on and the kids went outside. It was dark and the only thing that lit the sky was the street lights and the moon. Lizzie, Kim, and Kam got in to the car and started to drive home.

"So how was the dance?" asked Mrs. Chin.

"It was, interesting." replied Kim.

When they dropped Lizzie off and Kim and Kam got home, Kim went straight up to her room.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled to Ruby. "If you hadn't been such a drama bunny and acted like you were about to die from starvation, then I wouldn't have missed breakfast, and I wouldn't have spit on Lil'D's hat, and Lil'D wouldn't have-"

Before Kim could finish, she noticed that Ruby was lying in the middle of the cage with her tongue sticking out. She forgot to fill up the water bottle. Again. She went downstairs and got some fresh, cold, water for Ruby. Ruby was gulping down her water like she did her breakfast.

"You're lucky you're cute." Kim said with annoyance.


	5. I'm Back!

**I'm Back!**

As you read from the title, I'm coming back to my Class of 3000 story! As you could tell, I re-named the story from "Does He Love Me or Her?" to "Love Triangle" because 1. It's shorter and simpler, and 2 It fits more with the story.

So I temporarily quit my Digimon story, "A New Adventure", because it took Soooooooooooo long! I finished the chapters, but then I read it again and well… I realized I had to change some things. Stuff like "This makes no sense!" or "The story would spice up more if this character died!" (Don't worry, it's not a sad story, he comes back to life. Whoops! Did I just reveal a spoiler? Oh well, it's not like your going to read it. If you are, don't worry, it's not that big a spoiler)

Now that the new popularity count came in, WOW! My story was not popular. I didn't care about the popularity, but I had so many other people cheering me on for this story than the other one, that I just decided to go back to this one.

So I'd just like to say thanks to **SilverWolfLaquz, Animus Of Lacuna, Captain Deadpool, Surfer Girl Forevuh, Mr. Average, and Flama09**, for all the support and bringing this story back!

And from now on, I promise, no more spoilers. Philly Phil's going to (I knock myself out with a toaster)


	6. Westly Side Story

**Chapter 5: A Westly Side Story**

**Yep, it's finaly out! If something happens in the story that makes no sense, it's because i had to upload it today. Why today you ask? It's the 2 year aniversery of when Class of 3000 came out! I rembered because it was the day before I got my braces (There off now). I was typing like crazy and I literally got this in at 11:59! So thanks 4 being patient!**

Have you ever gotten that feeling when you're in your school's hallways in the middle of class or when school is out, and absolutely everything is quiet? Where the only sounds are your quiet echoing footsteps and the almost silent sound of the classes you pass by in session? Have you ever enjoyed that? Well than don't EVER go to Westley School of the Performing Arts!

There are explosions in the science hall, stomping feet and blasting radio music in the dance hall, lots of screaming and crying in the drama hall, and the circus tent doesn't even have to be explained (it's a wonder Principal Luna only lost his hearing _once_). And then there's the music hall. Oh, the music hall. With not only its instruments, but gorillas, people randomly crashing through walls, and peanut oil explosions, it's probably the second noisiest hall in the entire school, next to the circus tent (again, doesn't have to be explained).

But today, Sunny Bridges was going to do something different with his students. He wasn't going to fight villains (unless Lil'D got into trouble again), use magic chalk, or see hobbits. There not even going to use instruments! No, today there were going to see a musical! No, not on Broadway (well, he was going to but the school has low budgets and the school is constantly damaged) but just your regular movie in class. The classic drama of _West Side Story_.

The seven students came into class that morning more sluggish than usual. It was just another usual Monday. Lil'D and Kim were still kind of distant from each other, even more so than last week.

_Don't tell me they're still going at it._ Sunny thought_ She just got his hat a little wet; it's nothing to hold a grudge over!_

Well, Sunny was going to solve this fight today. He was sure of it.

"Okay, young people!" Sunny said at his desk with his hands behind his head and his straw hat down, "Today we are going to continue where we left off on the brilliant modern_ Romeo and Juliet_ in music that is_ West Side Story_!"

"I thought Principal Luna wouldn't let us watch the rest because of the violence in the gang fighting scene." said Philly Phil.

"I convinced him. And besides we know that wasn't the only reason." He said, glaring at Eddie. The entire class did so as well.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"You know exactly what you did!" yelled Tamika.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Shall we have a short flashback?" asked Kim

"Sure, you can watch that while I set up the projection screen." said Sunny.

**Short Flashback**** (A/N if you've never seen West Side Story, you won't get the joke)**

"Tamika! Tamika! Tamika! Say it loud and there's music playing! Say it soft and it's almost like praying!" Eddie sang in a golden jacket on a crate in front of the entire school.

"Boy! You gonna be prayin' for _mercy_ when I get over there!"

**End Flashback**

"I swear, I thought we were going to going to see a live performance of the fight scene between you two!" said Kam

"I thought it was sweet." said Madison.

"IT MADE ME SICK!" yelled Tamika. "I was going to make him dead like Re-"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"What?" she asked

"You were about to spoil the movie for us!" yelled Lil'D.

"Well it ain't my fault I seen it three times."

"Well that doesn't mean your have to tell us the ending!" yelled Kam.

"It don't happen in the end. It happens in the figh-"

"STOP!"

"Okay, I've got the DVD ready so let's get this playing while we can!" said Sunny.

The kids immediately dropped there conversation and ran into there seats.

"I'll turn off the lights!" cried Philly Phil, "I'll do it with my new invention-"

"Please don't tell us you re-invented the clapper." said Kam.

"No way! I would never plagiarize someone else's brilliant work! Unless you count the time I tried to recreate Benjamin Franklin's famous kite experiment in a thunder storm, but I just did that for fun."

"You got electrocuted because you forgot the key!" said Lil'D.

"I said I did it for fun, I didn't say it was pleasurable."

Philly Phil pulled out a machine from under his chair that looked almost like a lawnmower without a handle, only with more pumps (God only knows how he got that to school unnoticed).

"Why can't you just flip the switch like normal people?" asked Kim.

"Because this is more fun."

"That's what you said about the kite experiment."

"This doesn't involve 5000 volts!"

"Philly Phil wait, how much electricity does that use?" Sunny asked.

"It's a lawnmower that plugs in, how the heck should I know?"

"I don't think you should plug that in Philly Phil!" Sunny protested.

"Okay, here it goes!" he said, about to plug it in

"Wait stop!"

Philly Phil slammed the plug into the socket and the motor lawnmower began to run like a chainsaw. Shortly after, the lights when out not just in the room, but in the hallways. The music that came out of the dance room that usually filled the halls ceased and there were even louder screams from the Drama Hall.

"Yes! It works!" Philly Phil yelled, punching one fist in the air.

"Your stupid invention didn't do nothin' but blow a fuse!" yelled Tamika.

"How are we going to watch the movie now?" asked Eddie.

"Well, someone is going to have to go down to the basement and put in a new battery. How about Lil'D and Kim."

"WHAT?!" Kim and Lil'D exclaimed simultaneously.

"It's either that or you buy _West Side Story _on DVD and watch it at home. Your choice."

Kim and Lil'D looked at each other. They both knew what Sunny was trying to do. He thought they were still fighting, so he was going to keep them together and let them talk by sending them to the basement together. If only he knew…

"Fine." They said. Kim and Lil'D knew they couldn't argue with Sunny. At least not without him and the whole class finding out what happened at the dance.

Sunny tossed them a flashlight and they walked towards the door. As they walked out they heard Eddie ask:

"So did you _know_ that your lawn mower would blow a fuse?"

"Of course!" he replied with a snort "It wanted to see how a lawnmower would work with electricity instead of gasoline."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

The halls ere more crowded than ever as Kim and Lil'D walked through the dark halls. Principal Luna was standing on top of the same crate as Eddie was the week before.

"Please, please, calm down students and faculty. I'm sure we can solve this problem and get the lights back on in no time."

It got darker as Lil'D and Kim were walking down the windowless stairway. It felt like a cave as they walked down each step with there flashlight. It would seriously be great for a haunted house.

"So where do you think the fuse box is?" Kim asked.

"It's probably at the bottom of the stairs. Let's keep going."

"Where do you think the janitor is? Maybe he could show us where the fuse box is."

"Is probably already there."

"Oh…"

With out warning, Kim stopped in her tracks, and without warning she asked

"Does Madison know?"

Lil'D stopped and looked back at Kim. "What?"

"You know, the dance?"

"Of course she doesn't know! Are you insane? If I told her can you imagine how she would react? Say goodbye to her happy smiley attitude."

"But it hurts her if we don't tell her either, right?"

"Hey, you know what they say, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"How could you be so inconsiderate of other peoples feelings?!"

"What are you saying? You _want_ to tell her what happened? You _want_ me to say that I cheated on her with her best friend and break her heart?!"

"How can you cheat on her if you never dated?"

"We're-" Lil'D paused. He looked away from Kim and said "I was her date to the dance."

There was a long pause. Silence in the darkness for a while. What were they going to do? If they didn't tell Madison it would either eat at them for the rest of there lives or she would find out eventually. And it was obvious that telling her was out of the question. Neither of them wanted to hurt Madison like that.

"Its okay between us though, right?" Kim asked.

"What?"

"We both know nothing happened. It was just an accident, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, defiantly."

"So if she finds out one day, like ten years from now, we'll just tell her it's an accident and we'll just tell the truth, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Another pause. "Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Like you said, it was an accident. Nothing changes between us."

"Yeah, totally."

Just then, the lights turned back on in the stairway.

"I guess the janitor got to it after all." Lil'D said turning off his flashlight.

"Yeah, let's go back upstairs and watch the movie."

"Yes! I've been waiting all week for the fight scene!"

Lil'D ran up the stairs two at a time as Kim went slowly one at a time.

_Nothing happened. _Kim thought._ Nothing happened at all and _w_e'll deal with it later, like ten years. But, what are we going to do now?_


End file.
